


Фантомная встреча

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: сцена предварительного знакомства.
Kudos: 4





	Фантомная встреча

Поначалу она и впрямь надеялась сбежать, но, когда он настиг ее одним движением, поумерила пыл.

— Ты, конечно, можешь меня убить, — сказала она, пятясь к деревьям, и сдула с лица прядь жестких даже на вид волос, — но хочу, чтобы ты знал: у меня нет на тебя заказа.

Ригальдо восхитился аргументу. Как будто она в самом деле могла ему что-то сделать.

Девчонка выставила меч перед собой, но вся ее йоки была собрана в ногах — убежать, не драться. Разумное отсутствие идеализма.

— Техника, которую ты тут тренировала, — наконец, спросил он, показательно сунув руки в карманы. — Что это должно быть в конечном итоге?

Она моргнула, чуть было не потеряв концентрацию, а потом недоверчиво ответила:

— Скоростное перемещение. Настолько быстрое, чтобы создать иллюзию одновременного присутствия в разных местах.

Потрясающе длинная фраза для той, что встретила в лесу злого серого волка. Ригальдо пригляделся внимательнее: высокая, статная и грудастая, как все эти новые воительницы, — они выглядели юными, даже если жили уже очень давно, но эта в самом деле была молодой.

Из нее вполне мог вырасти достойный противник.

— Что ж, — сказал Ригальдо, поворачиваясь к ней спиной, — давай попробуем добиться хоть какого-нибудь успеха. Нападай, — и, почувствовав, что девка так и стоит, как древний истукан, добавил: — Или я убью тебя прямо сейчас.

Рык произвел впечатление — она наконец прыгнула. Вперед — в атаку. Похоже, дури в ней было больше, чем показалось изначально.

***

Хрясь.

Девчонка снова улетела спиной в ствол ближайшей сосны. Что именно треснуло, ее ребра или дерево, уверенности не было, но уже спустя миг она встала на ноги и, чуть кособочась, приняла стойку.

Смешно и грешно.

Ригальдо знал таких, как она: тех, что добиваются своего яростным упорством, а не одаренностью, трудом, а не везением, железной хваткой, а не природным обаянием. Такие редко выбиваются на самую вершину, навсегда застывая в единственном шаге от нее.

— Нападай.

Она сплюнула кровью и снова ринулась вперед, но Ригальдо отпрянул, и меч воткнулся в землю. То, как девчонка дернула его, доставая, будто выкапывала репу, было достойно превеликой жалости. Ригальдо сел прямо на траву и похлопал рядом с собой.

Глаза у его противницы стали невозможно огромные — как две полные луны. Кошмар сомнамбулы, вдохновение менестреля.

— Да сядь ты уже, — он выпустил немного йоки, и воительница даже немного пригнулась, прежде чем сесть напротив — в некотором отдалении, словно это и впрямь могло бы ее спасти.

Кажется, согнуть ноги ей стоило немалых усилий.

— Твоя главная ошибка — лобовая атака, — принялся объяснять Ригальдо. — Старайся зайти сбоку. Мелькать в уголке глаза, нарушать восприятие противника. Так ты собьешь его с толку.

Она слушала, затаив дыхание, и даже один раз кивнула с поистине женским вниманием и прилежностью, будто наставления ей давал куратор, а не «пробудившийся». Давным-давно матушка объясняла маленькому Ригальдо: сынок, девочки усидчивее мальчиков, они намного усерднее. Посмотри на себя, чем ты занят? Гоняешь себе с дружками, пока отец не позовет помочь, если что сломается — ну, так ломается ведь не каждый день. Козу на выпас отвести или скотине дать соли — это большого прилежания не нужно. А женщине день-деньской надо варить, печь, мести да стирать — отсюда и усердие.  
Потому-то твоя неграмотная сестренка выучила все молитвы, стоя у печи, когда ты безуспешно зубрил их по книгам.

Пока Ригальдо вспоминал эти глупости, девчонка опять потянулась к мечу.

Ригальдо оказался сверху в один момент: припечатал ее к земле всем весом, приставил к горлу удлинившийся коготь. В нос набился ее запах, отдающийся пряным духом йома. Светлые волосы, длинные, неровно остриженные, разметались по траве.

— И, конечно, тебе все еще нужно тренировать скорость, — наставительно сообщил он, чуть надрезав кожу. Девчонка не дрогнула. — Когда здесь будет на что посмотреть, я сам тебя найду. — И прежде, чем она успела ответить, он оказался на другом краю поляны, под сенью сосен, и снова сунул в карманы испачканные кровью руки.

Она принялась медленно подниматься, опираясь на меч, как на палку, но застыла на одном колене, будто принося клятву.

***

В Пиете он узнает ее — командира смертниц, предводительницу самоубийц. И, судя по тому, как расширяются ее глаза — страх сомнамбулы и мечта менестреля, — она узнает его тоже. Но теперь она знает, кто он такой.

На какой-то миг Ригальдо кажется, что она и впрямь выросла в достойного противника — пока ее тело не повисает у него на когтях, словно тряпичная кукла.

Что же, иногда усердия просто недостаточно. Ригальдо знает это совершенно точно, он знает, таких, как она.

Он видел такого в зеркале.


End file.
